B'Etor (mirror)
|Born=24th century |Father=Ja'rod (deceased) |Sibling(s)=Duras (brother) |Mother= |Marital Status=Single |Children=K'Dek, son of B'Etor |Affiliation=Klingon-Cardassian Alliance |Rank=Captain }} In the mirror universe, B'Etor is a female and member of the House of Duras. She was the daughter of Ja'rod and sister to Duras and Lursa. She was attractive and usually stuck to the shadows of her elder sister, Lursa. In 2369, she spent several nights with her sister, fetching women from a communal house on Khitomer to bring to Duras. She looked forward to taking the freedom of these women. Her honor was insulted by Melka, who considered her "fundamentally weak." While escorting Melka to meet with Duras, she kicked a guard taken out by Melka, calling him a "rotten sack of veQ." Melka killed B'Etor's brother Duras that night. For a time, B'Etor shared a bed with Regent Worf, despite the "tumultuous" relationship between their houses. She was later promoted to become the Intendant of Earth, a move which many believed to be due to her inability to conceive a child with Worf. In 2371, she was brought back to Qo'noS, and replaced on Earth by Miral, who herself had no interest in the Regent's advances. It was assumed by many, including B'Elanna, that B'Etor and Worf renewed their romantic liaisons upon B'Etor's return to the homeworld. In 2382 B'Etor and her sister Lursa joined forces with Starfleet Captain Typhuss James Kira, they leave the Alliance and go to the primary universe. (Typhuss999 storyline) Dark Passions Continuity She was the daughter of and the sister of and . She was attractive and usually stuck to the shadows of her elder sister, Lursa. In the year 2369, she spent several nights with her sister, fetching women from a communal house on to bring to Duras. She looked forward to taking the freedom of these women. Her honor was insulted by Melka, who considered her "fundamentally weak". While escorting Melka to meet with Duras, she kicked a guard taken out by Melka, calling him a "rotten sack of veQ". Melka killed B'Etor's brother Duras that night. (ST novel: Dark Passions, Book One) ''Star Trek: Mirror Universe'' continuity For a time, B'Etor shared a bed with Regent , despite the "tumultuous" relationship between their houses. She was later promoted to become the Intendant of , a move which many believed to be due to her inability to conceive a child with Worf. In 2371, she was brought back to Qo'noS, and replaced on Earth by Miral, who herself had no interest in the Regent's advances. It was assumed by many, including Miral and her daughter B'Elanna, that B'Etor and Worf renewed their romantic liaisons upon B'Etor's return to the homeworld. (''VOY'' - Mirror Universe novella: The Mirror-Scaled Serpent) She and her sister Lursa were frequent clients of the Sacred Chalice, a brothel run by on . On one such visit later in 2371, their bird-of-prey detected the , a Terran Rebellion ship, in orbit of Betazed and destroyed it, killing everyone aboard including Lwaxana's eldest daughter . Her younger daughter , who had learned that Kestra was still alive only minutes earlier, became enraged upon hearing this. In her anger, she grabbed a small explosive device which the rebel spy had hidden on his person and threw it in the Duras sisters' direction. The ensuing explosion resulted in not only their deaths but that of Lwaxana as well. (TNG - Mirror Universe short story: "The Sacred Chalice") The sisters were survived by their brother Duras, who unbeknownst to them was an ally of Memory Omega. (TNG - Mirror Universe short story: "For Want of a Nail") Category:Klingons Category:Alliance personnel Category:Mirror universe Category:USS Intrepid (NCC-724656-A) personnel